rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in Red Dead Revolver
This is a list of major and supporting characters in Rockstar Games's 2004 Red Dead Revolver. :''Note: No Spoilers'' Central Characters Red Harlow Red Harlow is a bounty hunter, and the main protagonist and playable character of Red Dead Revolver. As a teenage, Red lost his parents during an attack on the Harlow ranch, his family's house. Ever since, Red searched for the men who ordered the attack, through bounty hunting. A cold and collected man, Red remeins silent for the most of his adventures, speaking only when he needs. ---- Griffon Griffon, also known as Griff, is the governor, of Brimestone, the main setting of the game, and the main antagonist of Red Dead Revolver. Griffon is a very greedy man who wants nothing but more fortune and power. Griffon holds many gunners, duelists, and bounty hunters at his pocket. He lives in a large mansion near to Brimestone. ---- Major Characters Sheriff Bartlett Sheriff Bartlett is a lawman and the sheriff of Brimestone, and one of Red's closest friends and major allies. Bartlett is the one who gives the bounty missions to Red, in order to clean the area from outlaws and crime. Bartlett also provides Red with important information for the later's revenge quest. ---- Jack Swift Jack Swift is a British gentleman, duelist, a playable character, and a major ally for Red. Jack is often speaking in a calm British accent, and remeins calm during his battles. Jack is a very professional gunner, who uses two powerful revolvers called "Showstoppers". ---- Annie Stoakes Annie Stoakes is a female ranch owner, a playable character, and another major ally to Red. Raised from early age to be a rancher, Annie is very proud of her occupation and ranch. Annie refuses to sell her ranch to Griffon, who doesn't take it kindly, and orders to burn her ranch. ---- Buffalo Soldier Buffalo Soldier is an African-American ex-soldier, another playable character, and yet another major ally to Red. Once a member of the American Army, Buffalo Soldier was captured by General Diego years prior the game's events, and was forced to work at Diego's mine. After he was released, he helps Red at with his adventures and quest of revenge. ---- Shadow Wolf Shadow Wolf is a Native American, the cousin of Red Harlow, and a playable character, aswell a close friend and main ally to his cousin. During their youth, Red and Shadow Wolf always played together, and were best friends, but after the assault on the Harlow ranch, Shadow Wolf thought that his favorite cousin is dead. Years later, he hears that Red is alive, and decides to help him. ---- Javier Diego General Javier Diego is the Mexican leader of a Renegade Army, and one of the main antagonists of Red Dead Revolver. He is also playable during the game, making one of the only antagonists in a Rockstar game to be playable. Diego was once a general of the Mexican army, but left it, and founded his own army, made of various ex-soldiers from many countries. He is a very cruel and greedy man, who doesn't care to kill people to get what he wants. ---- Daren Colonel Daren is Javier Diego's right-hand man, the second-in-commend of Diego's army, and one of the main antagonists of the game. Daren is a colonel in Diego's army, and his most trusted and loyal man. He does every mission he is given by Diego. He is the one who killed Red's family, and one of Red's many reasons for revenge. ---- Supporting Characters Nate Harlow Nate Harlow is a gold seeker, a rancher, the husband of Falling Star, and the father of Red. Nate was a gold seeker who found a gold mine along with his partner, "Griff". After returning from the mine, The Harlows are attacked by bandits, and Nate is killed. Nate's death is Red's main reason for revenge. ---- Falling Star Falling Star is a female Native American, a member of the Red Wolf tribe, Nate's wife, and Red's mother. After her husband returns from a gold mine, their ranch is attacked she is killed along with her husband by bandits. Falling Star's death is Red's main reason for revenge. ---- Mr. Kelley Mr. Kelley is a famous duelist in Brimestone, Griffon's personal killer, and a secondary antagonist. Mr. Kelley is one of the deadliest duelists in the area. He is an extremly professional gunslinder. He is the undefeated champion of the Battle Royale'''duel tournament. ---- Sheriff O'Grady '''Sheriff O'Grady is a lawman and the sheriff of a town called Widow's Patch. O'Grady's town was attacked by a group of bandits who stole its money, and turned that into their hideout. O'Grady was too old and fat to save his town, and had nothing left to do, until Red's arrival. ---- Katie O'Grady Katie O'Grady is a young woman who lives in Widow's Patch, and the daughter of Sheriff O'Grady. Katie is a beautiful woman who deeply cares about her father and his job as a sheriff of a gang-hunted town. ---- Curly Shaw "Curly" Shaw is a traveling merchant. He encounters Red Harlow a few times. Shaw is a rather cheerfull and easy-going man who likes traveling from area to area, selling his goods to the people he meets on the road. ---- See also *Red Dead Revolver *Characters in Red Dead Redemption Category:Red Dead Characters Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Red Dead Revolver Characters